Study will demonstrate the safety of a new formulation of Nutropin Liquid GH in the treatment of growth retardation in naive children with GH deficiency. Liquid GH will be given as a daily subcutaneous injection with follow-up visits scheduled at 3-month intervals for 24 mos to determine changes in height velocity. This study was part of a multi- center trial. Growth velocity increased as much as with the former formulation of Nutropin. We will continue to follow this regimen in the future.